Huaka'I Kula (episode)
Huaka'I Kula (Field Trip) is the 10th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis An Aloha Girls camping trip with Grace turns deadly when an armed man takes McGarrett and a little girl hostage. Meanwhile, Adam introduces Kono to his dangerous brother who was recently released from prison. Plot Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams accompany a Aloha Girl Scout troop, of which Danny's daughter, Grace Williams, is a member. They meet an injured hiker, Ron Alberts, who instantly turns on the group. Alberts shoots Danny, then locks Danny, Grace and the rest of the Girl Scouts troop in a bunker. Alberts takes Steve and a little girl named Lucy hostage while seeking Steve's help in finding something he lost in the jungle, which turns out to be a bag of diamonds that Alberts dumped from a plane which crashed. Steve finds the diamonds and overpowers Alberts, only to learn that Alberts has a working partner: Wilson Hines. Upon emerging, Hines kills Alberts and attempts to kill both Steve and Lucy, seeing Steve and Lucy as two people who could identify him, but Hines is subsequently shot dead by Danny, who had managed to find Steve's trail with the help of the scout leader Madeleine. Meanwhile, Kono meets Adam's younger brother, Michael Noshimuri, who was recently released from prison after serving ten years for manslaughter and who is less than impressed with Adam's plans for transforming the Yakuza. The episode ends with Michael standing over the bed, watching Kono sleep while holding her gun, suggesting that he has used in criminal activity. Quotes Steve McGarrett: (speaking to the Aloha girls troop) I once saw a boar kill a tiger in India. This is serious business, okay? I'll tell you why. Boars are deadly, unpredictable beasts. They are everywhere on this island. They are all around us right now. They can attack without warning, so you guys have to be ready to protect yourselves at all times. You understand? Good. We're gonna talk about the kill zone now. This is very important, okay? Madeline: Seriously? Kill zone? Danny Williams: I am very sorry. Madeline: I thought you brought him here to teach them survival skills. You brought Colonel Kurtz. Danny Williams: Let's, um let's take this opportunity to talk about something else. Um, something useful, like how to find fresh water. Or, uh, I don't know... how to build a pillow out of-of flowers, something like that, something appropriate for the age group. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, we could definitely do that. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Or ... (Steve throws his knife and it imbeds into a tree trunk) Danny Williams: (softly under his breath) Or that. Steve McGarrett: Who wants to learn how to do that? (Aloha girls all raise their hands awwing and 'me, me, meing') Danny Williams: You know what? There's something pathologically wrong with you. You know that, right? Steve McGarrett: No. I'm gonna teach these girls how to kill and gut a pig tonight, Danny. That's a survival skill. Steve McGarrett: Luce, you can't go wandering off like that, okay? Aloha Girl Lucy: He needs help. Steve McGarrett: Who needs help? Where are you going? Lucy?! Aloha Girl Lucy: His name is Ron. 50 years old. Deep laceration on his leg. He's dehydrated and might be in shock. Ron Alberts: That's about the size of it. Steve McGarrett: That's a very thorough report, Lucy. Aloha Girl Lucy: Thanks. Going for my First Aid patch. Ron Alberts: (To Steve) They teach you that in cop school? Lucy: He's a Navy SEAL. Ron Alberts: Really? Is he an astronaut, too? Madeline: All right, ladies, don't worry about anything. We are gonna be just fine. Okay, who wants to learn how to remove a bullet from a gunshot wound? (A number of the Aloha girls slowly raise their hands - including Grace) Madeline: Okay. Danny Williams: You can just keep it in for now. Madeline: Uh-uh. All right, let's see what we have. (Scene cut to Madeline taking out the bullet from Danny's arm) Danny Williams: Oww Madeline: Okay. (Madeline drops the bullet into a metal bowl) (Aloha girls ewww over it) Madeline: (wrapping the wound) Now remember, apply pressure until the bleeding stops. All right. Now, girls, go find some, uh, sleeping bags and blankets, and let's try and get some shut-eye, okay? Danny Williams: Okay. That's very good, I-I didn't know that the Aloha Girls were trained in triage. Madeline: Yeah, well, my day job is as an ER nurse. You did great. Danny Williams: Thank you, thank you, and I'm.. hey - I'm really glad that I could, uh, provide a teachable moment for everybody here. Steve McGarrett: Where we headed Ronnie? Ron Alberts: Shut up. Steve McGarrett: Shut up...that's helpful. Madeline: All right, let's get this show on the road. Day's already half over. Danny Williams: No, no, no. You're going back with the girls, you're not going with me. Madeline: Oh. And you're planning on what, finding your buddy with the power of your mind? You need me. Danny Williams: No, I'm actually pretty sure I don't need you. Thanks, though. Madeline: Which way is north? Danny Williams: I know which way north is. Madeline: Lie. How do you start a fire without matches? How you gonna find fresh water? What are you gonna do when you run into a bear? Danny Williams: A what? A bear? They don't got bears in here, do they? Madeline: See, the fact that you don't know that is reason enough for me to go. Madeline: You see it? Circular indentation. It's very faint. Repeats itself every two feet. It's.. it's got to be that walking stick Ron was carrying. Danny Williams: Huh. You know, I got to admit, I never would've noticed that. Madeline: Yeah, well, my dad taught me how to track. He was big into hunting. I mean, tracking's just about prediction, you know? You your prey leaves you a clue, you recreate what happened and then try and figure out what it'll do next. Danny Williams: Sounds like being a cop. Madeline: Yeah, kind of. You have a spider on your neck. Danny Williams: What do you mean? Where? (hopping around brushing off his neck, head and shaking the backpack) Madeline: (laughing gently) It wasn't poisonous. Danny Williams: Let me tell you something. I hate this jungle. I hate jungles in general. Every jungle in the world I hate. And no disrespect, but I'm pulling Grace directly out of the Aloha Girls. All right, I'm putting her in ice hockey. It's cold, there's no bugs and no deranged kidnappers. Madeline: You know, you're the reason she does this. Danny Williams: I'm the reason? Madeline: Yeah Danny Williams: Hey, this wasn't my idea. I told you, I got kicked out of the Boy Scouts. Madeline: Well, she says it makes her brave, just like you. Danny Williams: Brave like me. Maybe I not as brave as she thinks I am. Madeline: (smirking) She's probably never seen you do that little spider dance. Danny Williams: Yeah. You know, I promised her that I would bring Lucy back, right? She thinks there's nothing I can't do. I can do anything, right, but one of these days she's gonna realize I am not Superman. Madeline: Probably, but it's not gonna happen today. Steve McGarrett: Where's Lucy? Where is she? Danny Williams: She's fine. Chin called. He's got her, she's safe. You all right? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. You? Danny Williams: Me? I'm-I'm, uh, fantastic. You know, on the plus side, we've figured out that camping is terrible, as I've always believed. Steve McGarrett: Are you kidding me? These girls are never, ever gonna forget this experience. Danny Williams: Yeah, I'm hoping that they're repressing the memories as we speak. Come on. Steve McGarrett: Thanks. Danny Williams: Yeah, no problem. Steve McGarrett: How's your arm? Danny Williams: It also hates camping. Notes * Michael Noshimuri, Adam's brother, is introduced for the first time. * Danny Williams was kicked out of the Boy Scouts when he was younger. * Grace is the one who climbs out of the storage shed and lets the Aloha Girls out. * Danny and Grace seem to be "camping" in the living room of Danny's latest apartment (#3). Trivia * Masi Oka and Michelle Borth are both credited, but do not appear. |- |Michael Noshimuri |Daniel Henney |Adam's younger brother. |} |- |Ron Alberts |Tom Arnold |A man who appears in the episode. Is later shot dead by his partner, Wilson Hines. |- |Madeline |Lesley Boone |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Lucy |Emily Alyn Lind |A young girl who appears in the episode. |- |Wilson Hines |Tom Schanley |A man who appears in the episode. Is later shot and killed by Danny. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)